The present invention relates to metallic stud frames of a type used in the formation of a frame of a residential, commercial or industrial structure.
Historically, frames of such structures were formed of either wood, or concrete. In the case of load bearing structures, it is common to use a steel bar, known as rebar within a poured concrete structure. The use of vertical light gauge steel studs, in lieu of wooden studs to accomplish internal framing within a wood frame structure, is also well known in the art. It is, however, not known to employ thin gauge vertical studs in combination with exterior wall concrete framing in which the vertical stud elements operates to define an offset of distance between an exterior poured concrete wall and an interior plasterboard wall which is secured to one surface of such a vertical steel stud element.
A need for such a vertical steel stud frame element has arisen as a consequence of rapid on-site assembly techniques employing thin external concrete walls which have developed in the construction arts. The present invention therefore relates to such vertical metallic stud elements in which one rectilinear surface thereof may be poured as a part of a process of casting of an exterior concrete wall, its base and/or a load bearing resultant structure.
The need for such an improved metal stud frame element has long existed in the art.